It is advantageous, in some applications, to measure and display in human readable form an input pulse rate. An example of the need for such a requirement is in data transmission systems where bit error rate information may be of value in the operation of the system. In such systems, the pulse rate may vary over very wide ranges and prior art circuits, such as those taught by Bauer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,707, Sange in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,701 and Hinckley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,513 may not have sufficient dynamic range to satisfy the requirement.